gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blake Stewart
Re: Meeting Sorry, I have school that day and yesterday was my first day so, maybe on the weekend? Saturday or Sunday in the morning or night and Friday at night. Signed, 21:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) So I got banned from Potco for some reason and I made a new character. Can we meet up somewhere right now? 19:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Right now, Hassigos Porc tower, getting online... Re:Signature Request Here it is: Template: If you want me to change it in any way, feel free to ask. :Done Welcome! Welcome! May I OFFICIALLY Welcome you to the wiki! If you need any help do ask! Leave a message on my talk page . Here is where alot of the Rp world is and where the action happens more. In Game its more of the SvS rp her eis more the political RP and such. Anyhow if youre wondering how to make Main space edits all ypu have to do is make a page and add content! Do make POTCO Related pages though, if you want to share something off topic, make it a blog! Also, you may curse, you may say, Ass (not A-Hole), Bastard, Damn, Wench, Hell, and Crap. Nothing more. U may not use them to insult a user. Page scan be anything from a company to a place to a quest to anything in ur imagination! Regards, 06:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Haha! Lol. I am levelling faster :P. You can tell Pearson is trying to restructure Spain and let it run its course without him so he can leave peacefully. Anyhow thanks for the wb xD. Yeah I was inactive only cause I recently got Minecraft and well someone was going to use the noob but guess not :P. 09:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm Blake.. I forgot to tell you the wedding is off with me and Claire.. She traded me for her Ex-Fionce Ryan.. If i'm having bad grammar or typing wrong it's because it's 2:05A.M. where I live right now.. Jfoulvane (talk) 09:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Jason Foulvane A take of leave? FIRST OFF, Stop fooling around with them, Those fools are run by 8 year olds who crave attention! And I am most displeased with this.. I shall see you in my office when you return... :3 As Lord Governor of the African Colonies, I declare that you have been drafted to do service in the 47th Regiment of Foot. We ask that you bring your uniform and your musket. We will pay 1000 Shillings a month to those that report for duty. If you don't report, for whatever reason, within 2 weeks of this message then you will be fined 600 Shillings. Thank you for your service and remember, For Crown and Country! Admins, Please read Hello, fellow wikians. I came back with a ban, but not opposing it. I didn't know it would be this big of am offense until now, thus, I am unfortunately depressed with my actions. I accept the consequences and have learned the hard way. Therefore, I ask for forgiveness following my unwittiful mistakes. (I cant change my signature from the "admin" sign yet) [[User:Blake Stewart|''Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 23:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Blake Stewart|Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 03:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) WIKI READ. YOUR PIRATE IS AT RISK Blake- My account got stolen and I'm trying to get it back and if I can't I'll make a new one and, *sigh* start all over again. Is there somewhere I can meet you Ingame where we can friend eachother? Thanks man, Mikey McNally TO WIKIA: STAY AWAY FROM CAPTAIN LEON.... BASIL DID NOT DELETE SPARTANS... CAPTIAN LEON HAS HACKED BASIL... I DO HAVE SCREEN - WIll show when BAN IS OVER. - PLEASE KEEP PIRATES SAFE. Can we talk? Like asap? Blake can we talk on a chat somewhere? Thanks, 00:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) BBG CHAT Whats the Web Address? - Al http://potcoblackguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Swiss Parliament Meeting Lord Admiral Blake Stewart, You have been called to the 1745 Annual Swiss Parliament Meeting. We are having it today at 11:45 PST. If you would like to come I would be honored since we can discuss the threats we are facing. See you there! I propose a meeting....... When: 2:00 pm EST Where: Kings Arm Abassa Sir Hawke Mission Success - Almost That proves Tyler would be better then you if he was maxed...HOW DO YOU BEAT TYLER BY ONLY 1?? Oh LOL. I was letting him kill me. Helping him about what I know in PvP. 07:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you teach him how to lose 7-2 to sven daggersteel? LLLLLOOOOOOLLLLL I was only teaching him what I know, mate. ;) 07:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oi what were you going to tell me on chat? 04:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh gawd LOL Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of the EITC Third Division 18:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Blake Blake, if you wanna talk, meet me on the chat of Switzerland right now. It is gonna be my last time. Blake, you wanted to talk to me. If you still want, meet me on the Anti-Imperial wiki (http://antiimperialco.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Imperial_Co_Wiki) at 9pm. Olex I need Collin on Olex. I found a way to make Mr. Torable give him his stuff back.-- 22:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) He should be on tomorrow, if not, you can put it in one of his chests if you have the things already. Notification of chat ban. You were banned from chat for harassment of users, ( Intentionally annoying users ), spamming after being warned, personal attacks, and vulgar slang including "longjohn goes up ass". Your ban was later extended to 3 days after you posted a spam blog to complain about your ban. Rule 41. "If you are banned from chat, do not make a complaint blog about the issue. Doing so will result in the ban being lengthened". 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' Congrats, you have finally become arrogant. You're like the former president. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart (Talk) @User 01:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) And I never said I was complaining about anything. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart (Talk) @User 01:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Notification of ban from chat. You were banned from chat for one day for the following reasons. "User was told to stop arguing and harrassing users, or he would be given a chat ban. User continued. User also posted a spam blog with a sexual reference. After the blog was deleted, user was told not to make another. User made another blog." Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" I did stop, I simply asked everyone to calm down. If I got banned, then Sokka, Keira, and Jason should be too, seeing as they all added their two cents into the argument after the warning. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain And I was not told to make another blog, once again, you running around claiming things. SKIN SAMPLEZ Original "Shadow-Walker" Altered Blue "Shadow-Walker" Kbai WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP Here. 03:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) FIXED Here ya gooooooo 03:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seriously Come on Blake, knock it off. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dont post your crap here, idiot. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Tell me when you can get back on PM. I have a few questions. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 04:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Easter Ball I'm signing up for the Easter Ball. Should I sign in under switzerland? If so, what's my rank? Message me back on my talk page. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 15:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lieutenant Comander for now. I'll get a pernament rank later. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) I do have a question. If you're from Switzerland, why aren't you in the Switzerland page. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 19:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I am, my name is Bleke Kroshbon I think. It's in German. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Oh, ok. I never thought Blek Kroshbon was you. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Online I would like to speak with you on the game about Swiss matters. I'm new and need to learn the ropes. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland 02:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC)